Liberiaball
Liberiaball |reality = Republic of Liberia |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |personality = Overwhelmed, freedomized |language = English |capital = Monroviaball |religion = Christianity Animism Islam |friends = Father Ethiopiaball Indiaball Philippinesball Namibiaball |enemies = Flag stealer! Guineaball Sierra Leoneball Ivory Coastball |likes = Ellen Johnson Sirleaf, George Weah, prosperity, democracy, freedom, peppers, USAball, General Butt Naked |hates = Ebola, slaves, poverty, civil wars, most of his neighbours, Charles Taylor |founded = July 4, 1776 1847 |intospace = No |bork = Liberty Liberty Butt Naked Butt Naked |status = Liberiaball had a new president, George Weah |image = LiberiaMafiaBlack.png |notes = |imagewidth = default |predecessor = 'Murican Africa |gender = Male |type = Countryball}} is a 'Murican-founded countryball. While he struggles to be like his father, USAball, he is tied down by his very poor economy and (recurring) Ebola epidemics. Liberia has 15 children (counties) who are notorious for being some of the ugliest countryballs on Earthball. He is member of the Atlantic–Congo languages family. History Liberiaball was born as an 8ball, descendant of USAball slaves. He founded a colony in Africa, and became an independent country in 1847. In 1980, its first native dictator president, Sam Dough, might have ate the previous president and became the new president. In 1989, its first civil war began after Liberians began being tired of Sam Dough, plus racism between 8ball tribes. Then after Sam Dough was of eat by Charles Taylor, other Liberians started EATING EACH OTHER in the 90s 'til 2003. Currently, no wonder an epidemic of Ebola virus is currently killing the population of Liberiaball. There will be isolated cases. About 4,800 of them died. Liberia was declared Ebola-free on May 8, but then the virus returned on December 2. How to draw Drawing Liberiaball is very simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a blue up-left rectangle with a white star # Divide the rest into 11 stripes, red and white # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Relationships Friends * USAball: Father, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!! THANK YOU FOR BEING A GOOD DAD!!!!! But please cure me from Ebola! * Philippinesball: Deranged Anti-weed Big brother! Let's play basketball! * UKball: Grandfather * 8ball: Ancestor * Egyptball: Closest uncle * Ethiopiaball: Best friend who was never colonized by Europeans, like me. * Namibiaball - showed support for my independence * Indiaball - I support him on Kashmir Neutral/Enemies * Sierra Leoneball - Anglo neighbour who suffered a big personality disorder in the 90's. * Ivory Coastball - Ewwww ! Why you can into protect from Ebola and not me ? Liberia Liberiaball.png Liberia.png LiberiaMafiaBlack.png DEYyRS6.png QTxNZI5.png Familia de countryballs.png Comics Immigrant army.png 28bw7iw2298x.png LiberiaMafiaBlack.png|Liberia going undercover... vulEaYO.png 'hMpD3YG.png CNOxCDJ.png 'iVU5pMO.png 'rNJcfeY.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 'n3aBUN5.png DEYyRS6.png TtfwtuD.png QTxNZI5.png liberiacoalmine.png Metric System.png Africaland.png zh:利比里亚球 Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Liberiaball Category:Homosex Removers Category:West Africa Category:Poor Category:Pro Israel Category:Republic Category:USAball Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Cambodiaball Category:Papau New Guineaball Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Red Blue White Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:USA allies